Together!
by xoxobow.down.to.mexoxo
Summary: A oneshot about what happens after ‘We’re all in this together’ and how our favorite couple have their first kiss. TxG!


_**Together!**_

_**A oneshot about what happens after 'We're all in this together' and how our favorite couple have their first kiss. TxG!!!**_

ONESHOT!!

TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG

------------

_Wildcats everywhere_

_Wave your hands up in the air._

_That's the way we do it,_

_Let's get to it._

_Come on every one._

The whole East High School student body was singing out in the gym. Once the song ended, the whole school broke into cheers while some cheerleaders did a routine.

--- 2 HOURS LATER at the AFTER PARTY in the GYM

A very petite brunette stood in the back of the gym corner watching the boy of her dreams talk to his curly haired friend who interrupted their kiss before.

_Why did he have to interrupt? _The thought crossed the chocolate brown eyed girl's mind, _Maybe we would have been together if Chad didn't interrupt._

Just then, a different thought crossed her mind.

_What if he didn't want to kiss me? What if it was just an act and Chad was suppose to do that. I guess I'll never know until I find out._

Gabriella walked across the gym floor, her red heals clicking with her every step and her short, red dress hugging her curves beautifully.

Finally, she faced the sandy blonde haired boy with blue eyes and tapped his shoulder.

The boy in a white exercise jersey with a '14' and 'Bolton' on the back turned around and their eyes instantly connected.

"H-hi"-

"H-hey. C-can we walk about the kiss?" She asked. Just then in occurred to her, _What if he doesn't want to talk about the kiss?_

They both stared into the other's eyes before leaning in again for the second try, _aiming, _not doing, for their first kiss.

"Hey, captain?" The curly haired boy with dark skin stopped them _again _from kissing for the first time.

"Go away!" He responded and then turned his attention to the petite girl, "Come with me" He ordered grabbing her wrist and bringing her up two flights of stairs and through big white doors and then up another flight of stairs.

Before she could ask what was going on, he pinned her against the wall and started kissing her passionately.

A slight moan escaped her mouth and she started kissing back. He licked her bottom lip begging for entrance and she happily granted it to him allowing both of their tongues to dance in her mouth.

Then he licked down her cheek and started sucking on her neck.

"A-are we going to g-get in tr-trouble?" She asked faintly enjoying his presence.

He moved his head and planted kisses up her neckline before responding, "No!" and kissing her passionately again.

He took his jacket off from the heat and wrapped his masculine arms around her tiny, petite body.

"Ahem" Two people coughed at their best friends. The couple making out pulled apart and blushed slightly.

"H-hi" They greeted, slightly embarrassed over to situation.

"So, you two finally got together. It took you long enough to kiss" The boy said putting his arm around the other boy.

"They like…just met" The dark-toned skin girl stood up for her friends, "And _you _– yes I said you – were the one that prevented them from kissin-"

"Yes, but it was your mind that made them split up"-

The two continued fighting, not even knowing that their friends had escaped and left them with only each other.

"W-what are we?" The brunette spoke up linking hands with the taller man beside her.

"What do you want us to be?"-

She shrugged and looking down at her shoes.

"We can either be friends with benefits" He suggested placing a finger under her chin and making her look him in the eye, "Or you could be my girlfriend"

"How do you feel about me?"-

Instead of responding, he planted a soft, loving kiss on her lips and started stroking her hair.

"I think you're the most amazing, funny, talented, most wonderful girl I've ever seen and you're the most gorgeous thing I've ever laid my eyes on" He responded, "How do you feel about me"

"I think you're the most talented, funny, good-looking, cutest boy I've ever seen and I think that you are, also, fun to be with and entertaining. You have a lot of talents and that makes you different – a good different – from a lot of other boys I've ever met and I like that about you. I think I love you"

"I _know _I love you" He smile and their fairy-tale story ended with a warm passionate kiss.

**REVIEW PLEASE!!**


End file.
